


【洋岳】脱下外壳（bdsm）

by Moonfan424



Category: ONER
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfan424/pseuds/Moonfan424
Summary: 涉及bdsm情节，实习生洋×牙医岳。





	【洋岳】脱下外壳（bdsm）

dom（掌控者），sub（服从者），可以理解在DS关系中，dom是sub的主人。  
01  
岳明辉有个秘密。  
秘密的诞生，是他研究生一年级那年被舍友拉去客串话剧社的表演。剧本有个角色是被欺凌的犯人，常常被其他犯人捆起来凌打。  
平时排练绳子都是松松垮垮放身上装个样子，正式演出才第一次真的把绳子从腰上绕到背后手腕绑起来。负责绑绳子的学生估摸也没经验，下手没个轻重直接把粗绳勒进了岳明辉的皮肤里，毛刺刮在身上一阵刺痛。岳明辉“嘶”地抽了口气，摆摆手挂起常用的笑容回应对方的道歉，等只剩自己一个人时才敛下笑意。  
被绳子紧紧勒痛的时候，自己下腹居然涌起异样，准确来说是兴奋感种难以名状的亢奋感。  
他定了定神，压下这种奇怪的感觉。结果上场表演时，他扮演的犯人不知被谁不小心推搡了一下，跪倒在地上，单薄的衣服早就裂破了，腰背上的绳子被身体扯得更往皮肉里钻。为了演出正常，岳明辉顺势装作被打倒躺在了地上，神色无异地讲完台词。  
下场褪下绳子换上衣服，趁着没人注意他匆匆跑到厕所隔间。手指上下撸动发泄的同时，岳明辉脑子里不停回放着刚才在观众面前跪下的画面，不断回味绳子勒在身上的刺痛感。他用舌尖舔舐着右手手腕被勒过的红印，觉得不过瘾又咬在上面，牙齿扯起一点软肉啃噬着，后来干脆转动着手腕让牙齿更方便也能更用力地舔咬。突然有人敲门，岳明辉吓了一跳被扯回理智，低低应了句“有人”。一直等到门外好像没有声音了，他才卸下防备，接着落回欲望世界。他听不清门外的人在说什么，闭着的眼睛一片黑暗，全身的神经都集中在右手腕，酥痛划过身体传到大脑，举起的胳膊、绷起的腿和被啃咬的手腕都止不住地抖。  
随着一声闷哼，白浊终于射出来，人也脱力地顺着隔板滑倒在地上。等他缓过神过来才看到自己居然无意识地以跪姿坐在地上，几乎是一个激灵立马起身，不可置信地看着手腕上的齿痕。做了几下深呼吸，岳明辉拉下外套袖子，遮到右手手背，才打开了隔间走出去。  
这是岳明辉第一次面对无法用理论公式解释的事情，痛感到后来也满足不了他，他甚至期待受辱姿态。  
他一方面对陌生的身体感到恐惧，另一方面又无法自拔地陷入这种未知的快感。他开始买一些装饰的细绳挂在手腕勒住，印下几道痕迹；又或者有意无意地啃磨手指，留下深浅不一的小口子。每次解决生理需求总不可抑制地回想起那天在台上跪倒的自己……  
在这样的心理冲突中，他对外仍然得体待人，理智谦逊，只有独处时才会放任自己沉浸在这具身体特殊的爱好里。  
作为一个理科生，在矛盾里勉强达到跟身体的和谐，这是他的最优解。他打算走一步是一步，实在不行就想办法戒掉这种瘾。  
如果没遇到李振洋的话。  
02  
岳明辉在市医院做牙医，来看病的病人没有不喜欢他的，长得优越脾气又好，上回有个牙痛的小女孩挥手把他的眼镜扯下来，他都没生气，反而弯下腰哄起人家，看得旁边护士心都化了。  
只有岳明辉自己知道，他没那么好，一切的耐性都是长久以来的习惯，习惯对别人细致包容，这样完美的外壳把他自己都骗了去，他也搞不清楚外壳底下到底是个什么样子了。  
下午看完病人，觉得有点累，最近几天都没休息好。岳明辉向后倚在靠背上养神，昏昏沉沉到下班时间，披上外套，开车驶向远处的娱乐街。  
这街隔一段路就有一个酒吧，岳明辉眼都没斜一下，径直走进角落里那家叫“地穴”的。  
“地穴”跟别的酒吧不一样，没有震耳的音乐和疯狂的舞池，只有在正中央，挂满了各种“道具”的表演台。台上两个戴着面具的男人，一立一跪，很明显是对dom和sub。站立的dom的是个左撇子，左手绕着皮鞭。  
岳明辉上网找过关于自己这种癖好的资料，他知道不止他一个人这样，也是在网上偶尔得知“地穴”，与其说它是酒吧，更不如说这是他同类的俱乐部。正好这地方离他工作的医院又远，就成了他除家以外的第二休息场。在这里岳明辉可以把自己隐在众多同类中，偶尔也会有人端着酒过来试探，但他都摇头拒绝，他是个很小心的人，压根没打算找别人调教，那样对他没有安全感。久而久之也就没人来打扰他了。  
19:30，演出开始。dom用黑色眼罩蒙住sub的眼睛，把手上的鞭子浸在托盘上的红酒里，然后把滴着酒液的鞭子停在sub前方，sub伸出舌头接住酒滴连同鞭子前段勾进嘴里，吮吸留在上面的红酒。dom伸出左手拍了拍他的头，“跪直。”趴跪的sub立马挺直身体，左撇子dom把鞭子换到右手上，带有炫技的意味，又用在场所有人都能听到的声音下着命令，“我每抽一鞭子，就记得大声报数。背不许弯，不许射。”  
几乎不给准备时间，尚沾着酒液与sub唾液的鞭子就挥了下去，“一，谢谢主人！”sub的语调还很平稳。  
“二，谢谢主人！”细微不可查的喘息声。  
“三，谢谢主人！”发抖的脊背彰显情欲。  
“四，谢谢，主人……”断掉的字句带上抑制的痛苦。  
……  
十鞭子抽完，在sub后背留下相当对称的红痕，是恰当划破皮却不见血的力道，有种说不出来的诡异美感。跪着的sub腰背没弯曲一点，只是皮肤铺上了一层粉色，挺立的下身渗出液体却真的忍住没有射出来。dom收起鞭子，左手覆上sub肿胀的器官，“可以了。”  
“嗯唔……”sub带着压抑后的哭腔发泄，身体也禁不住倒在面前人的怀里，dom左手不断拍抚sub的后背，声音不复刚才的冷酷，“做得很好，好孩子。”  
两人下场以后，整个俱乐部都响起隐隐的喘息声。岳明辉面上无异，望向台上的眼神却已经涣散，脑子里把自己代入了那个sub，耳边甚至能听到自己粗重的呼吸声，他转身想找个小房间解决一下，却被个高个拦住去路。  
高个定定挡在自己面前，聊天一样的语气问他，“刚刚那场表演怎么样？”  
神经病吧。不满涌上来的欲望被来人打断，可长久以来的好教养让岳明辉也只是浅浅皱了下眉，“挺不错的。麻烦让让。”  
“这么着急做什么？这会子房间早满了。”接连被这人拦住，郁闷彻底扫光了性致，饶是好脾气岳明辉也忍不住怒目而视，“你要干嘛？”  
高个晃着酒杯笑笑，“就聊聊嘛。刚才那对可是地穴最受欢迎的一对主奴，要没有长久的信任感那个sub不可能让左撇子dom右手拿鞭表演。啧，看得我都想找个长久的sub了。”  
岳明辉闻言打量了下高个，桃花眼挺鼻子，嘴唇厚得恰到好处，身材像个模特，倒是一副精致好皮囊，不过，“跟我无关，我没有找dom的打算。”按下怒意，调转方向走出地穴，只是总感觉后面有道视线黏在后背。  
坐在车里燥得很，索性打开车窗，让夜风打在脸上，漫无目的地开了半天，许久后怕油不够了才回到家里。草草抚慰了没得到舒缓的下体，却始终有无名的空虚窝在心口，在床上辗转到半夜才勉强合上眼。  
03  
第二天顶着乌青的黑眼圈上班，主任吓了一跳，岳明辉挂上浅笑，“昨晚被风吹得有点着凉，没睡好。”  
主任叮嘱了一番要好好休息之语，谈起正事，“咱们医院进了一批实习生，分配了一个给你带。好像是院长的亲戚，你平时照顾着点。”  
“哎行，没问题。报道的时候您把他带过来就成。”  
主任闻言看了看表，“应该已经到了，我去接他。”岳明辉应了声，他挺乐意带实习生的，最起码办公室能多一个人说说话，实习生身上那种从校园出来的新鲜青涩也让人喜欢。  
听到门被推开的声音，岳明辉挂上笑容抬起头望向门口，看到主任身后的人却僵直了身体。  
主任“这是咱们医院的实习生李振洋，你带一下”的介绍声像从远处传来，他不知道是怎么站起来的，手心全是滑腻的冷汗，第一次生出怕秘密被戳破的刺骨寒意。  
新来的实习生，就是昨晚拦住自己的高个。  
李振洋眼眸划过一丝惊讶，很快隐去，看着岳明辉胸前的挂牌，笑意盈盈，“岳医生，以后还要多麻烦你了。”  
岳明辉勉强挤出笑意，脸色苍白。主任只当他身体不舒服，没多聊便出门了。办公室只剩下他跟李振洋两个人。  
“你可别用那种眼神看我，我什么也没安排。”李振洋懒洋洋的腔调跑出鼻音，“我看到是你也很惊讶。”  
刚才看他眼里的讶异也不像是演的，岳明辉脸色终于好了点，房间里的声音接着响起，“不过，咱俩还挺有缘的，对吧。”  
岳明辉苦笑一下瘫回座椅，“这种缘分我可不想要。”  
李振洋长腿一跨，撑在办公桌前面，“你在怕什么？我不会把你的秘密说出去的。你就把我当成普通实习生就行。”  
“我有什么好怕的，”岳明辉没敢抬头，怕对上李振洋的眼神，却还在嘴硬，“这是我负责的病人资料，你先看下做了解。”  
这扯开话题的本事也太生硬了，李振洋心笑。“哎我总不能一直叫你岳医生吧，可以叫别的吗？”  
“随便你。”岳明辉完全不知道怎么面对李振洋，把柜子里的文件拿出来给他，李振洋接过文件夹，“嗯……叫前辈行吗？”  
“我说过随便你了。”岳前辈关上柜子到走廊吹风。  
没有几天，院里都在传岳医生带了个帅哥实习生，长得跟超模一样，俩人在一起要多养眼有多养眼。  
口腔科一跃成为市医院最火爆的科室。  
“张姐，您这牙真的挺健康的，没什么问题。”岳明辉冲着护士长无奈道。护士长哪是来看牙的，进门就在好奇李振洋，眼睛时不时往岳明辉身后瞟。  
也难怪，李振洋一双桃花眼带电，讲话又讨人开心，男女老少通吃。连上次扯自己眼镜的小女孩回来摘牙套的时候，都不再黏着自己了，改去听“实习生哥哥”讲故事。  
有次岳明辉感叹道，“大家真的都很喜欢你。”李振洋却反口问，“大家都很喜欢我，那前辈呢？喜欢我吗？”  
恐怕全医院上上下下最不待见李振洋的就属自己了。他天天一口一个“前辈”地叫着跟在自己后面，可岳明辉却总能听出一丝戏谑感，还有每次自己背过身想避免跟李振洋的交流时，那股灼热的视线又会黏到背后，让他很不舒服。可是对方这几天从未打扰过自己也没有再提那晚地穴的相遇，乖巧得像只大猫，这些尴尬也许真的只是自己想多了呢？  
这是岳明辉第二次手足无措，他面上再冷静，心里也不知道究竟该如何跟李振洋相处。  
大不了就等到实习期结束，岳明辉咬着手指寻思，到时候就见不到他了。  
04  
自从在医院遇到李振洋，地穴也就不再是岳明辉心里的安全地了，谁知道还会不会遇到第二个熟人呢？  
不去地穴，连望梅止渴都做不到。那些表演那种氛围，一旦沉浸进去再想抽离确实很困难。手上的装饰绳勒得再紧都不能让自己超越临界点，身体的无名之火长久得不到纾解，燃烧得自己快要疯掉。  
最让自己想疯掉的是昨晚的梦境，他居然梦到自己跪在地上，像那晚地穴里看见的sub一样，被一个看不清脸的dom命令含着鞭子用唾液濡湿它，然后承受鞭子落下的力道，直到那个朦胧的人影开口允许，他才痛快释放出来。眼眸却映入一双熟悉的桃花眼。  
他猛地被惊醒，床上潮湿一片。  
换上干净的床单，岳明辉揉着眉心想，让隔壁的黄医生去带李振洋吧。再这样下去自己真的会疯。  
他甚至想，或许可以迈出一步，找一个dom？  
“为什么要赶我走？”李振洋听完安排果然不满，站在岳明辉面前质问。  
岳明辉眼神闪烁，“不是赶你走，我最近精神不太好，没心思教你。”  
“呵，你前几天就教过我了？”李振洋嗤笑一声，“前辈，你是G大的，我也是。论起来我还是你学弟，你学过的我也都学过。”  
他也是G大的？岳明辉脑子里略过一点疑惑，却仍在坚持，“那不是正好，你去跟黄医生学，还可以学到东西。”  
李振洋眼神紧紧盯在岳明辉身上，好像要在他身上再燃起一把火，半晌才响起一句，“好。”  
明明解决了一件烦心事，岳明辉却一点没开心起来。心里的火愈烧愈旺，他翻腾抽屉找出来一张写着号码的纸，是有次在地穴遇见的一个dom留给自己的，出于礼貌收下就随手放在抽屉里，没想到现在派上用场。  
通了电话联系对方，对方挺开心的，两人约好了时间和酒店。  
这是岳明辉第一次大胆迈开步子出来找dom，到了酒店局促得很，对方倒是轻松自然，握了握他的手，“我姓李。”这李先生看着倒还面善，应该靠谱，岳明辉自我安慰。  
“呃，李先生？我们要提前谈些什么吗？”洗完澡出来，岳明辉裹着一身暗蓝色丝质睡衣站在那问。  
“过来，”对方早就脱好了衣服坐在床边，岳明辉刚走过去就毫无防备地被拉倒在地，“舔。”  
“舔？”眼前人再没了一开始装出来的温和样子，眼里一片淫欲，岳明辉自然察觉到不对，站起来拒绝，“我还没答应做你的sub，我们……”话没说完，姓李的居然强行掰开自己嘴巴要把那玩意塞进来，岳明辉只觉得一阵恶心，好在平时没举铁没白费，两只胳膊把那姓李的反压在床上，结果对方不知从哪摸出来的喷雾，使劲扭过来对自己一通猛喷。  
岳明辉闪躲不及被喷了正着，一时脱了所有力气，下腹蹭地蹿起欲火一路烧向脑神经，躯体叫嚣着干渴，他不太清明的眼睛看见姓李的挣脱出来，心里暗骂一句，情急之下抓住房间里的水壶拼命往那人头上砸了一下，看见对方昏过去才放心瘫在地上。  
这样子一个人是没法走了，但找别人来接，看到这副样子该怎么解释？  
心底知道只有一个选择，就是掌握自己秘密的那个人。  
岳明辉闭上眼睛，认命按下拨号键。  
05  
李振洋来接岳明辉的时候，就看到的这么一出好风情。  
被喷了春药的岳明辉眼角都被欲火烧得泛红，眼睛波光潋滟，嘴巴微张呼吸，隐约看见里面的虎牙，睡衣因为扭打扯开，露出浅蜜色胸膛，胸口起伏惹人遐想，整个人靠两条腿努力支撑软坐在地上，水壶流出来的水蔓延在他身下。  
李振洋眼眸暗了几分，连拖带扛把人带进车里。  
真的很生气。  
“你宁愿冒风险随便找个陌生人做dom都不愿意来找我？”语气嘲讽。  
“嗯？”岳明辉奋力跟身体作斗争的大脑还不能跟得上质问的节奏，迷惑地发出单音节。  
“那畜生给你喷了多少啊？”李振洋心生烦闷，不再说话，把人带回了家。  
到了家先把人扔在浴缸里，岳明辉也183的个子拽进浴缸实在费了些力气。  
李振洋躺在床上盯着天花板，脑子走神。自己之前就见过岳明辉，早在地穴那次以前。自己尚读本科，被学长叫过去给研究生话剧后台帮忙，无意看到那个演犯人的男人在后台喘息，李振洋早早知道自己的兴奋点跟其他人不一样，是个dom，所以看到那种神情再熟悉不过。之后见那人脚步凌乱去卫生间，恶作剧一样跟过去，听到里面窸窸窣窣的声音，起了逗弄的心思敲了敲门，果然里面一切戛然而止。他装作离去的样子，一直等到一只眼角红红的兔子低头离开卫生间，兔子惊慌得连角落站个人都没发现，李振洋笑笑转头走掉，满脑子是兔子惊慌逃走的可爱模样。后来他打听到那个犯人是哪个专业的，魔怔一样转了专业过去，却再没能遇到。  
在地穴时自己一眼认出了那只兔子，毕竟青春期勃发的少年时代他没少出现在自己的旖旎梦境里。后来进了舅舅的医院居然又见到他，这种巧合程度不叫缘分叫什么，孽缘也是缘。  
他叫岳明辉，名字真好听，李振洋每次见他都会想捉弄他一下，但真的见他害怕反而又软下心再三保证不会说出秘密。实习的这么多天，他这个前辈对谁都是谦谦君子的好模样，别人都夸岳明辉自制又理智，可他觉得这些都是壳子，壳子底下的灵魂会纠结，会逃避，会懵懂，远比外面的壳子更可爱。见到岳明辉对自己一副别扭样子他甚至是欣喜的，因为最起码对他的态度跟对别人的不一样。他懂岳明辉的不安，想着让他慢慢相信自己，可谁知道转脸他就要跑出去找个dom，李振洋想不生气才怪。  
他哪是兔子，李振洋这么多天的相处下来，认定岳明辉是月亮，看似柔光洒向每一个人，可实际又与所有人疏离开，一团朦胧，清清冷冷一个人呆着。  
他偏要去拥抱月亮，月亮就算有跌到泥里的狼狈样子也只能让自己看到。  
胡思乱想着，浴室的人走了出来。泡到热水变冷，神智彻底清醒，岳明辉才懊恼自己都干了什么智障事儿。确定浴袍系好了才走进屋，李振洋家里装潢偏暖色系，卧室打着橘黄灯光，家里还铺着一层厚厚的毛毯，踩在上面很舒服。  
李振洋坐起身，岳明辉被浴袍掩得严严实实，只有小腿和脚还露在外面。因为勤于锻炼，岳明辉的小腿没有赘肉，线条流畅，水滴挂在上面闪着光泽。脚踝更是生得漂亮，脚掌踩在深棕色的毛毯上，让人忍不住去捏捏他们。  
“不然……我自己打个车回去吧？”岳明辉试探着开口问。  
李振洋快被气笑了，“前辈，这都几点了？”转而下床走到岳明辉面前定定站住，“既然谁都一样，为什么不能找我？”  
伸手抚平对方又纠结起来的眉头，一路向下碰触到那半挺立的器官，语气诱哄，“让我来做你的dom，好不好？”  
岳明辉只觉得那只手施了魔法，所到之处火星燎原，好不容易压下去的干渴又充斥了每一个细胞。  
“前辈很久没有好好抚慰它了吧？为什么不能相信我？”那人软下声，露出怅然的表情。  
声带找回了声音却一片嘶哑，“我不是……”我不是不信任你，我只是不懂，我这副样子到底怎么回事怎么用它面对你。话卡在喉咙说不出来。  
对方却好像都懂了一样，抱紧自己，有魔力的手轻轻拍打自己的背，把所有不安都拍走。  
“没事的。你很好，我也不会伤害你。”一直以来的戏谑无影无踪，李振洋用着从未有过的认真做保证。  
“噗，”岳明辉突然笑出声，回手抱住面前的人，“我们试试吗。”  
设安全词的时候，岳明辉抱着胳膊想了想，“安全词就设置成猫咪吧。”  
眼前的猫咪没有了毛茸茸的耳朵和尾巴，转身亮起牙齿和利爪，变成要捉捕猎物的雄狮，要把自己拆骨入腹。  
06  
“那现在——跪下来。”岳明辉虽然还有点不适应，却也听从地跪在地上。毯子真的很软，跪在上面一点不疼。  
“前辈，你走神了，想什么呢？”李振洋重新挂起恶劣的笑容，“第一次我就不惩罚你了，sub可要专心看着自己的dom哦，要记好。”  
嘴上说着不惩罚，双手却一点点解开浴袍带子，褪下浴袍的手指有意无意划过裸露在外的肌肤，指腹停在两颗乳头，坏心眼地捏一把，看到跪着的躯体微微发抖才满意，接着往下游走，握住了早就抬起头的性器，“主人命令你——不许射哦。”大拇指绕着圈摩擦着性器顶端，四根手指虚握成拳上下撸动，听到压住的闷哼，低笑一声，“叫出来，别收着。”  
岳明辉脸上浮现一抹潮红，却仍然羞于出声，李振洋也不急，手上的动作加快，看见岳明辉咬着下嘴唇要登上欲望巅峰的时候，毫无征兆地把手拿开，堵住顶端的马眼。“呜……”吊在快感边缘的岳明辉突然失去了抚慰，生理性的眼泪都落下来，镜片雾蒙蒙。几乎是本能地手伸到下面，却被李振洋抓住。“我没让你自己动呢。”  
“想要……”岳明辉睫毛挂着泪珠，眼睛像两汪春水，柔媚入骨，嘴唇被咬得晶莹红透，可怜巴巴地乞求。李振洋骨节分明的修长手指覆上岳明辉的嘴唇，顺着优美的唇形轻轻描摹，复而分开那两瓣唇往里探去，搅拌着柔软的舌头，“想要就得乖乖听话啊。”说罢手指牵扯出一道银丝，涂在岳明辉胸前的两颗殷红上。得不到满足的岳明辉像一颗熟透的樱桃，全身泛红，汁水饱满，挤压一下就能溢出香甜。  
岳明辉明白了他的意思，不再把细碎呻吟压在唇齿间，昂起天鹅脖颈把欲望宣泄于口，“嗯啊……”，叫出的第一声，羞耻心终于被丢弃，背上因为少了一个负担而轻松。李振洋嘉奖般摸了摸他的头，“做得真好。”他语气温柔，像在呢喃什么情话，可下的每个命令都不容置喙。  
打开柜子，李振洋拿出一条软鞭，细长的黑色羊皮鞭缠绕在岳明辉的手腕上，把两只手绑在一起，皮鞭和腕部的摩擦让岳明辉难耐地夹了夹腿，小动作没能逃过李振洋的眼睛。  
“腿打开，身体前倾，两只手按在地上，对，就这样。”李振洋一边下命令一边用手帮助岳明辉调整姿势，浑圆的屁股翘到自己满意的弧度时才停下来。  
“啪！”清脆的巴掌声响在屁股上，感到战栗幅度变大，李振洋另一只手又轻轻拍打他的背部，“别紧张，什么也不用想，我来做就好，你可以随时喊停。”  
岳明辉几不可查地点了点头，巴掌声接着在卧室响起，紧实的屁股晃出浪，红色的指印鲜明可见，衬得下身越发显白。  
岳明辉的意识朦胧，屁股火辣辣得疼却又瘙痒难耐，喉咙发出陌生的低吟，他感到自己在干涸沙漠里茫然行走，只能听从指引去寻找绿洲。  
一根手指在身后的秘穴口探寻，“可以吗？”按理dom不用去询问sub的意愿，可跪趴着的那人不仅是个sub，还是自己的月亮，他不想逼迫月亮。  
岳明辉感到头脑失控，他不再是这副身体的掌控者，他的掌控权交到了别人手里，可这种失控感让他前所未有地轻松愉悦，即使是第一次被触碰后穴他也点头答应。  
李振洋把润滑油挤在手上，用手指带进那个神秘洞穴，还故意留下一点涂在岳明辉的股沟间，让那里看起来亮晶晶的，诱人得很。  
就在岳明辉做好被插入的准备时，李振洋却只拿出一个跳蛋塞在里面。“嗯……”跳动的玩具在他后穴开拓，戳动着兴奋的神经，前面的挺立滴下透明液体，实在忍不下去，他抬头求救一样望着李振洋，那是他的dom。  
李振洋取下他一直架在鼻梁上的眼镜，岳明辉知道自己最后一层壳子被剥落了，失去眼镜遮挡，他直接和眼前人对视，是梦境里的那双桃花眼。  
手指撸动的动作不急不缓，折磨得岳明辉喊出哭腔，才终于贴近他耳朵柔声命令，“可以射了。”随之手上的动作变快甚至趋于粗鲁，跳蛋也开到最大档，另一只手从乳头捏到腰窝，流连到被打红的屁股……见岳明辉要攀上快感强制性地抬起他的头让他看着自己，这快感是自己带给他的，别人谁都不能给。  
“唔啊……呜……”岳明辉终于射出一股股白浊，多天的欲火在这一刻得到倾泻，细胞不再叫嚣干渴回归安静。他伏下头喘息，像一个初生婴儿一样轻松舒畅，这个房间，这块毛毯，就是他的精神伊甸园。  
在沙漠行走的旅人终于找到绿洲，泉水的清冽流经全身。  
李振洋动作轻柔地解开鞭子，拿出跳蛋，“前辈，可以站起来了。”  
站起来，即意味两人回归平等关系。  
双腿还在虚软，岳明辉艰难走进浴室，李振洋也在后头跟进来，毛巾沾上热水替他擦拭身体。  
“你要不要，我帮忙？”岳明辉看他胯下显然肿大了一块，开口别扭问道。  
李振洋突然很开心，“不用，看到前辈舒服，我就很满足了。”  
这一晚岳明辉睡得很深，前所未有的安定。  
07  
第二天很晚才醒来，睁眼发现自己李振洋搂在怀里，对方的视线又黏在了自己身上。  
他心窝的空缺变得丰盈起来，在这里他被人撬开外壳，不用去做沉稳温和的岳医生，不用再做谁口里称赞的强者，可以把本我露给一个信任的人看。  
他一个人在这段旅途里走得太久了，对自己充满不确定性，突然有个人来到他身边，给他带来一片绿洲，同他一样拥有怪癖，还说要陪他走出沙漠。他怎么会不激动不喜悦。  
李振洋摸了摸岳明辉的手指，“前辈，以后别弄伤自己了。”上面的小口子酥酥麻麻的，一直麻到岳明辉心里。  
他听见身边人小心询问，“前辈，我可以亲你一下吗？不是以dom和sub关系的那种亲吻。”  
他转身露出笑容，凑上前吻住对方的嘴唇，原来看起来厚厚的嘴唇亲起来是这种感觉。  
李振洋愣了一下，胳膊收紧，满心雀跃。  
他抱到月亮了。  
【完。】


End file.
